Something like that
by pennypotter128
Summary: A series of one shots that talk about love and things like that. Severus and OC (Juniper Renoir) pairing. J.K. Rowling obviously owns any characters that you recognize, the others are a figment of my vivid imagination.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hi, I understand you are patiently waiting for the other story but, I can't help it, this just popped into my brain and I truly enjoyed writing it. Have a read if you've got the time...I think it is rather delightful.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**~Penny**_

This was the fifth date they'd been on since her friend Aurora had set her up with a British wizard who she worked with at Hogwarts. He was extremely sophisticated for a half blood.

Juniper Renoir was a polite and simple pure blood witch; she was a resident healer at the St. Mungo's hospital in France but had been recently transferred to the London head branch due to shortage of staff.

One night Aurora Sinistra, her friend from their time as students at Beauxbatons had demanded she accompany her for some dinner and drinks at a local joint in Central London. Juniper was well aware as to how persuasive her friend could get and therefore decided to abide by said request. Juniper's decision to do so felt rather inappropriate all of a sudden; seeing Aurora had not invited her for dinner and drinks alone but, to a staff party where she was allowed to bring a companion. Juniper remembered feeling so out of place when Aurora had introduced her to her colleagues. However charming, they were still strangers and Juniper was not extremely comfortable around strangers. Her mother always had a rather large problem with her asocial nature, but Juniper had learnt to live with it.

Juniper smiled as she returned back to the present. She noticed his gaze; his deep, dark eyes gazing at her carefully, penetrating her very soul. Juniper blushed deeply; he seemed to be a professional when it came to inciting that particular uncontrollable response from her face.

"Shall we get dessert?" she asked him once they were out of the restaurant as he nodded and they began to walk towards the patisserie near her building. Juniper was well aware that he did not enjoy sweet things; she had a particular liking to such indulgences. He seemed to not care enough to refuse her, so she delightfully pulled him there, just like the other two dates that they had been on.

Juniper walked with her hands holding her arms, she felt as if she would freeze right there, a rash decision on her part to act smart and believe the muggle weather forecasts. It was definitely below five degrees and here she was half frozen to death.

Her companion seemed to notice her disposition, but Severus was not sure as to whether he should part with his coat for a woman who was freezing to death and yet wanted to eat a berry sorbet with sponge cake. Her insistent rubbing of hands made him clench his teeth, if he was not chivalrous and courteous to a lady then was just an untamed animal like the rest of the male species.

After a short refusal to accept his gift, Juniper finally had her frame draped around his warm coat, she had a feeling it smelt just like him, not that she had any previous knowledge as to how he smelt, but she would most certain know now that, if nothing, he smelt like ground mint, with just a dash of freshly watered mud. He smelt of rain. He smelt perfect.

The coat rest around her body till they walked to her building where they stood and waited for the customary exchange of pleasantries, that meant casual banter and talks of here and there.

If Juniper had been in France, the third date would have been going second base in a drunken stupor. It was not that she was desperate to wrap her arms around any man she went out with a few times. It was just that there, it happened at an accelerated speed. However, this was nice as well, slow, calm, unpredictable, especially seeing that the man she was dating had not once tried to get close to her. Normally, men were handsy, acting funny, in the sense, to try and score some 'luck'. However, this chap was different, Juniper, knew and understood that. She seemed fine with it, she seemed to have thought it through, she seemed to think, that her time was at his disposal. Once they had slowed on the pleasantries, it seemed that there light conversation full of small talk had come to the awkward part of the night. Normally, their dates were extremely interesting, they were equally interested in the work the other did, equally funny and witty about certain things, they seemed to have several things in common. However, when it came to say goodnight at the end of the date, they both stood at an awkward pause. On the first date, he had actually just smiled and waved goodbye, on the second one an awkward handshake had ensured that their meeting was at an end.

Juniper seemed to have wanted him to make a move tonight, she thought he might even try something, but it was obvious he wasn't going to be breaking his stiff posture to touch her at all. Juniper smiled and turned around, she wasn't desperate or anything, but she just wanted to know that he liked her like she had begun to like him.

The sound of her name leaving his lips seemed to ignite something unknown within her as she turned around to see the reason for his call. He stood rooted in his spot and looked at her unblinkingly. She cocked her head slightly to the right waiting for him to respond. He took several quick successive strides to reach her in a matter of seconds. She had been right outside the lift doors before he had asked her to wait.

Juniper looked up at him; the distance between them had been the least than it ever had. Juniper wondered excitedly why that was, but he seemed to be answering her query without words. His hands where on her shoulders, his touch was gentle, extremely gentle; it felt as if he wasn't touching her at all. He seemed to lean closer to her, being a few inches taller than her he seemed to have to lean in closer and closer to do the deed. She couldn't help it she leaned in too, his hold on her was mesmerising.

Severus frowned, why was she leaning into him? All he wanted was his coat back. It was a fine suit and he did not wish to ruin the rare expensive piece of clothing he owned, neither did he wish for another person to ruin it for him.

She looked up at him, looking at his face for something, anything that would declare his intentions but, his face was devoid of expression. He however, did try to say something, something encouraging, an endearment perhaps but, it died on his lips as it faded into a sigh while he blinked back at her. He leaned in closer, hoping to have his coat back, but she completed the task for him. Except, it wasn't the task he had previously set out for it to be.

At first, he was surprised, the woman, was kissing him, on his lips, this in itself was a rather rare occurrence for him (which was odd for a twenty two year old man). Soon, he froze, her lips, her soft lips were on his, they tasted like berry sorbet and sponge cake, she smelt divine. He acted out of pure instinct, kicking his manners into a bin in his head. His hands that had rested on her shoulders seemed to fall to her waist in one smooth action. He took a step closer in order to not leave any space between them. All he wanted was to devour the soft mounds of flesh over her small mouth. She seemed to have allowed him accidental access in there, but she did not bother stopping him when he forced his tongue in once more. She moaned softly, he could not help but pull her closer to him, so close that their bodies were nothing but close. His nose seemed to be a liability, poking her cheek adamantly. He despised this part of his face, she however, seemed to be enjoying it thoroughly.

Severus did not want to seem to let go of this moment, but soon his adrenaline pulsed higher and his blood rushed towards his stomach, he broke the kiss because he could no longer hold his breath, neither did he wish to frighten her with the prospect of his...carnal excitement for her.

He looked at her once their breathing had returned to a settled state, he was worried that she might point out his inexperienced ways or probably jib about his inappropriate ways. Severus was however, put his misery to rest when he could see her blush and push a strand of her golden ringlets behind her ear, it however, did not stay, so he placed it for her. She smiled at him; he smiled right back at her. He had no idea; he was still capable of doing that. She finally spoke.

"You forgot your coat...maybe...you could come collect it this Thursday...at dinner in my flat, I am told that my cooking is...palatable?" she asked coyly joking.

"That would be most prudent," he replied looking straight into her eyes.

She kissed him gently on the lips and bide him goodnight another time that night. He only left after she disappeared behind the lift doors.

_**AN: If you liked this story please review and subscribe, because I might just post some more one shots about this pairing. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hi, Just another update. Here's wishing you would be kind and review =)**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**~Penny**_

* * *

II

He did not understand how a person could be so stubborn, but it seemed that the woman he had begun to have feelings for would defy most of his expectations. He grumbled murderously as his foot fell into a puddle of rain water. How in the world could it rain in the middle of bloody December?

Upon entering Mungo's, he raced to the fourth floor (spell damage) and entered the ward. He looked around for her in the emergency room but, could not locate her. The nurse's station caught his eye and he approached carefully to inquire.

"Afternoon, I am looking for healer Renoir," he said as the three nurses and one intern looked at him closely. The intern giggled and shut her file, leaving and turning twice to look at him. He frowned; he had dealt with teenagers, he dealt with them daily but something about this one made him slightly embarrassed.

"I'll show you," said one of the nurses smiling at him. She walked ahead while he tagged behind her slightly angry. He had to miss a work day because of this. She had signed him as her emergency contact without even letting him know, it was despicable behaviour. However, the more Severus thought about it, he realised that one, she did not have any one closer to her than him in England, excluding Aurora, but then Sinistra was hardly a reliable contact and two, he possibly knew her entire medical history with the amount she spoke to him about anything she could think of.

"You're the boyfriend, I presume?" the nurse asked as Severus clenched his jaw.

"Yes," he replied stiffly, she had gone had announced to the whole world that she was dating him.

"Umm...hmm..." she hummed looking him up and down and cracked the curtain where she had paused to talk to him.

"In you go dear," she said jerking her head and then let Severus step inside before she let go of the curtain.

Severus looked around the corner that had been converted into a small room using curtains as barriers protecting the woman on the bed from the rest of the ward. She was sitting on the bed reading a book with her left hand while her other hand lay in a cast.

"I told them not to call you, so don't look so disgruntled," she said her eyes scanning the book she was reading. She then looked up to get a good look at how angry he was.

"Well, I am here now," he snapped stepping forward, closer to her bed as she tried to sit up.

"No!" he snapped at her glaring as she frowned with a slight smile on her face.

"It's not that bad, just my forearm and if the man hadn't been in a bar duel state of mind I would have jinxed him back...except I couldn't because well I am a healer and you should have seen the damage on that man he was..." she started her long rant.

"Yes...yes...Juniper..." he said cutting her off, he did not need to know all the details, he just wanted to know if she was going to be alright.

"It will come out by evening...the cast is just so that I don't cause any further damages," she said shaking her head as he sat down next to her on the bed. He set the pillows behind her back and sat down once again, she smiled at him.

"Have you eaten anything?" he asked her as she shook her head

"I am kind of hungry," she replied.

He had thought of this before and reached for a small brown paper bag in his coat pocket. She almost jumped in excitement.

"Chinese...how thoughtful," she said smiling and hurriedly opened one take out box, pulling the chopsticks into her good hand she tried her level best to pick up the noodles. She however, kept failing several times, this annoyed Severus.

"You know she had a cast and you go ahead and get the one thing she can't use...even with her good hand," he snapped to himself.

"Give it here," he snapped and then pulled the box and the chopsticks away from her. She frowned but a few seconds later he rolled a large bunch of noodles around the cutlery and placed it delicately into her mouth. However, her small mouth was now full of noodles, one even hung out from the corners of her lips.

"You've got..." he directed her using his own face as a compass but she failed to spot the defect so he huffed and half stood.

"Gone," he said picking the noodle away from her face using his mouth. She giggled with a mouth full of noodles, this made him chuckle and shake his head.

He continued to pamper her while she told him things about her day. Early evening was when her cast came off and she was discharged with a two day holiday, her boss telling her not to worry about anything (this and that).

Severus helped her back to her apartment making sure they took extra care of her right hand. He even cooked dinner seeing she complained of a headache. They ate the spaghetti in peace; of course complaining that she had not shopped for any groceries was a usual while she complained that he only knew how to cook spaghetti. Truth was he enjoyed her company much more than he would have a work day.

Juniper snuggled closer to him on the sofa; he draped his arm around her while they spent an hour listening to the wireless. Until, he noticed she had fallen asleep. He switched of the wireless and sighed looking at her cosy up on the couch without fluttering an eyelid. He obviously needed to get back to Hogwarts, tomorrow was a school day and he couldn't possibly give those brats something to celebrate about again.

Severus sighed and gently picked her up while she snuggled into his chest. He placed her on her bed but her arms around his neck and tugged him back, she was awake, her blue eyes staring into his and she smiled. They spoke together.

"No" "Stay"

She looked at him pleadingly repeating, "Stay."

He sat down on the bed and stroked her face using his hand, "I can't."

She held his hand in her own, she then kissed it and took it to places Severus liked visiting.

"I can't, I have work in the morning," he said softly as she pushed his hand under her t-shirt.

"Please."

His hand brushed against her soft skin.

"Juniper," he said darkly.

"Severus," she whispered looking at him and smiling.

"Stay," she whispered again and pulled his lips to her own.

* * *

Severus was annoyed; he was late, so late that he had given the fifth years something to celebrate about.

_**AN/- Thanks for reading...now review if you'd like to read another chapter =p**_


End file.
